


Follow-up

by Callisto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“This had better be sooo good, Ellison. This had better be the Jags pulling out a win at the buzzer, a burning baby across the hall, or Xena Warrior Princess in the living room. Because anything less and I will take that damn phone and shove it... Oh man, what did you do?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow-up

“Five minutes, you couldn’t wait five tiny minutes, Jim?”

Blair’s voice is harsh and tinny, and Jim is tempted to hang up. He’s still not done and the last thing he needs is Blair delaying him with unnecessary fretting.

“Chief, I told you I was leaving at six.”

“Yeah, at five before, and I was at your desk at five after. Jesus, Jim. That does it, I’m taking Superman away from you.”

Blair’s birthday present to him last month. A waterproof Superman watch he hasn’t taken off yet. He’s still waiting to be teased about that.

“Sandburg, stop whining and learn to be on time.” He hangs up, knows a flicker of uncertainty at what he’s undoubtedly unleashed, and then glances at his watch and makes a bet with himself.

Superman is spot on. Twenty-three minutes later he hears Blair huffing and stomping his way into the building. He hangs back in the kitchen so he can have fun with Blair’s reactions. Which start before the door’s even open fully.

“This had better be sooo good, Ellison. This had better be the Jags pulling out a win at the buzzer, a burning baby across the hall, or Xena Warrior Princess in the living room. Because anything less and I will take that damn phone and shove it... Oh man, what did you do?”

And Blair is dropping his bag at his feet, papers spilling. The scarf he so carefully unwound from his neck during his entrance follows it unnoticed a second later. And then Jim steps toward the slack-jawed vision before him. He slides his arms around Blair’s waist from behind, bending to kiss an ear and breathe him in just so.

“You like?”

Blair is still open-mouthed, looking everywhere.

“Like? Jim...it’s just...it’s beautiful.”

The “it” in question is darkness. Lit by as many candles as Jim’s nose can handle. They are dotted around the loft with haphazard precision. On the table there are two place settings, two flute glasses, one fine lasagne and a tossed salad.

“Jim... ”

And by the way he says it, Jim knows he’s seen the two long white candles in the silver candlesticks next to the plates.

Blair turns in his arms, his eyes impossibly bright and wide as they search his. Jim swallows, he has to say this quick. He brings his hands up to frame Blair’s face, kisses him once and hugs him hard. He has never been this romantic in his entire life and keeping his heart out of his mouth is heating up his face a storm. So it’s easier if he talks to the air above Blair’s right ear for a moment.

“Five years, Chief. Five years to the day. It’s the 24th of July.”

“Yeah...and we went to bed on the 26th. I didn’t forget, Jim. I got a whole weekend away planned, you goofball. It’s a shame Superman doesn’t have dates on him.”

Blair is trying to pull back and Jim resists the urge to bite a few curls to keep him where he is. So he squeezes the breath out of Blair to shut him up.

“Yeah, but I said I loved you on the 24th. The follow-through took some courage.”

Blair shuts up. He shuts up so completely that Jim is a little worried. Then he hears a loud sniff and relaxes. He gets squeezed hard, then Blair pulls back and this time Jim lets him. Jim doesn’t say a word as he thumbs away the moisture from under Blair’s right eye.

“Follow-through? You calling that wild night of headboard rattling follow-through, Ellison?”

Now Blair’s recovering fast, tilting his head at Jim and being a wise-ass again. Jim lowers his head, says right onto Blair’s parted lips.

“Absolutely. Now kiss me, eat, then we’ll go follow-up the follow-through.”

*****

A while later, after the follow-up has nearly taken him out of his skin and Blair is a snuggly sprawl across his chest, Jim chuckles.

“What?” Sleepy, barely there.

“Nothing. Just... Xena? That’s who I can hang up on you for?”

“What can I say? It’s the height. The leather.” A jaw-splitting yawn into his ribs.

“Sure thing. Gabrielle.”

“I’ll hurt you for that. Tomorrow, when I’m...you know...awake.”

“Nah. Wait till the 26th. I’ll bring the height, you bring the leather.”

Blair Sandburg laugh-drooling on your chest may not be everyone’s idea of the perfect way to celebrate five years, but it does Jim just fine.

******


End file.
